Cours du soir
by Jesson
Summary: Quand Rachel demande à Santana et Brittany de la rassurer quant à l'attirance qu'elle éprouve pour Quinn, rien ne se passe comme elle l'avait prévu..


**Note des Auteurs **

_**"En plus d'être déconseillé aux moins de 18 pour le M, je pense que cet OS est aussi déconseillé à toute personne qui soit un minimum censé. Je tiens aussi à préciser que nous ne sommes pas des nymphomanes (enfin c'est peut-être le cas de Jesson)" Zonafan.**_

_**"Tout cela est partie d'un délire et c'est vrai que pour le coup, ca part un peu dans tous les sens, c'est peu de le dire... Cela dit ça reste marrant à écrire. Effectivement pas nymphos, quoique surement bien atteinte (surtout Zona...)" Jesson.**_

* * *

Brittany se dirigeait avec gaieté vers l'entrée de la maison des Berry tandis que sa petite amie la suivait d'un pas las et surtout avec beaucoup moins de joie. Un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, Rachel avait appelé la blonde pour lui demander de venir le soir même chez elle et la petite brune lui avait aussi indiqué qu'il fallait qu'elle amène Santana avec elle. Elle ne leur avait pas donné la moindre explication et leur avait promit de tout leur raconter dès leur arrivée dans sa maison où ses parents n'étaient pas là pour la soirée. C'est en sautillant de joie que la danseuse enfonça le bouton de la sonnette de l'entrée pour indiquer leur arrivée à son amie. Elle était très contente d'avoir été invitée par la diva et cela se voyait très clairement. A peine la sonnette avait retentie que l'hôte leur ouvrit immédiatement la porte, c'était comme si elle les avait attendu dans le hall d'entrée.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, pesta tout de même l'hispanique, ce qui lui valu un regard désapprobateur de la part sa petite amie.

La petite brune les mena aussitôt dans sa chambre non sans les avoir préalablement remerciées d'être venu. Une fois la porte refermée, Santana prit la parole pour tirer tout cela au clair et pouvoir ensuite s'en aller dès que possible.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu nous veux au juste Berry ?

- Et bien… comment dire… euh…

- Accouches le hobbit avant que je me barre pour faire à Britt ce que j'avais en tête pour la soirée avant que tu ne foutes tout en l'air pour ne pas changer.

- Euh… voilà, Quinn me plait.

- Quoi ? S'exclama l'hispanique tandis que Brittany était restée neutre à l'annonce.

- Tu as bien entendu. Elle me plait et je pense que je lui plais aussi mais je n'ai pas assez confiance en moi pour le lui avouer… parce qu'aucune autre fille ne m'a jamais plu… en fait, je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je ressens exactement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Rachel, fit la danseuse d'une douce voix. On va t'aider à te faire comprendre si tu aimes bien les filles aussi et on va te donner confiance en toi par la même occasion.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda la chanteuse en se disant qu'elle avait bien fait de faire appel à ce couple.

- Oui, il faut juste qu'on fasse l'amour toutes ensemble ce soir et après tout ira mieux pour toi.

- Quoi ? S'exclama à nouveau Santana en dévisageant Brittany.

- San il faut qu'elle sache, on peut lui montrer ce qu'on fait toutes les deux.

- Hors de question, rétorqua la latina, jamais je ne la toucherais.

- Même si c'est moi qui te le demande ? Essaie encore la blonde. Et même si je te promets la chose que tu aimes tellement ?

Le visage de la cheerleader changea instantanément, visiblement elle savait de quoi parlait sa petite copine.

- Puis tu m'as dit que tu trouvais que Rachel a un déhanché d'enfer quand elle danse, faire l'amour c'est danser.

- Britt, ce que je dis dans ta chambre quand on est au lit reste dans le lit.

- On va juste lui montrer ce que tu sais faire, pour moi, tu vas l'embrasser, comme tu m'embrasse, doucement, tendrement puis avec ta langue.

Rach, dans tout cela, n'osait rien dire ou faire. Elle se contentait d'assister à leur conversation sans broncher.

- Ca va être amusant.

Elle ouvrit la veste de Santana et lui retira en souriant. Celle-ci soupira et se rapprocha de la petite diva.

- Je te préviens si tu en parle à qui que ce soit…

- Je ne dirais rien, j'ai besoin d'être sure.

- Oui, c'est bon ferme là, s'impatienta-t-elle en jetant un dernier regard à la danseuse qui avait un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

La plus petite des deux avait déjà les yeux fermés et n'attendait qu'une seule chose. La latina déposa un premier baiser, puis un autre et bientôt les baisers ne furent plus si chastes. Elle joua avec la langue de la petite brune ce qui provoqua chez elle un petit gémissement.

Aucune des deux ne remarqua que Brittany les avait rejointes jusqu'à ce qu'elles sentirent chacune une main dans leur dos. La danseuse semblait vouloir resserrer leur étreinte. Le baiser ne s'arrêta pas pour autant jusqu'à ce qu'elle caressa la nuque de sa copine ce qui l'a fit frissonner et rompre le contact avec les lèvres de Rachel.

- Vous êtes sure de vouloir faire ça, balbutia Santana apparemment, même si elle ne l'avouera jamais, excitée par les deux femmes qui s'offraient à elle.

La blonde ne lui répondit pas mais lui sourit en lui caressant le bas du dos maintenant.

- Je dois être à la hauteur pour Quinn, répondit Rachel qui avait comprit le truc en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et en se collant un peu plus aux deux autres femmes.

- Je peux t'assurer que tu seras plus qu'à la hauteur après ce qu'on va te faire découvrir, fit Santana.

Sans perdre de temps, elle poussa la diva jusqu'au lit alors que la danseuse les suivait pour ne rien perdre de ce qui allait être une folle soirée. Rachel se retrouva allongée entre le couple qui lui prodiguait maintes caresses. Ses lèvres jusqu'alors de nouveau collées à celles de Santana s'écartèrent du visage de celle-ci pour goûter à celles de Brittany tandis que l'hispanique décida alors de lui parsemer son cou de baisers ardents. Une main hâlée vint malaxer un des seins de la brunette puis descendit rapidement jusqu'à son entre-jambe. Elle s'était faufilée sous la courte jupe et caressait maintenant l'intimité de Rachel à travers le bout de tissu qui s'humidifiait au fur et à sa mesure que les secondes passèrent. Il n'y avait pas à dire, la chanteuse aimait cela.

D'un même geste, Brittany et Santana retirèrent le polo de la petite brune, les leurs suivirent rapidement le premier au sol. Tellement elle était excitée d'avoir deux filles pour la soirée, Santana décida qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde de temps avec de trop longues préliminaires et la totalité de leurs vêtements furent très vite ôtés à leur tour. Le couple goutait goulument aux seins de leur partenaire d'une nuit et ne cessait de caresser encore et encore ce corps qui s'offrait à elles tandis que Rachel gémissait de plus en plus. Tout à coup, l'hispanique lâcha avec une certaine difficulté le mamelon qu'elle était en train de dévorer pour attraper à nouveau les lèvres de la petite. Elle lui prit la main qu'elle glissa à son intimité et Rachel commença alors à la caresser.

- Tu sens à quel point je suis humide ? Demanda Santana, la respiration haletante, au bout de quelques minutes.

- Euh… oui… et ?

- Ca veut dire qu'il faut que tu y ailles dès maintenant avant que je sois frustrée ! Putain, faut vraiment tout te dire !

Rachel entra alors son index dans le sexe de l'hispanique qui grogna aussitôt.

- Pas qu'un seul, nom de dieu !

Le majeur se joignit alors à l'index et elle initia un mouvement de va et viens et fit gémir Santana. De son côté, Brittany recouvrait désormais de baiser le ventre de la chanteuse. Elle descendait toujours plus bas jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre le centre de son amie dans lequel elle fit aussitôt entrer sa langue, ce qui eu pour effet de lui faire lâcher un cri de plaisir.

- Ooooh mon d…, haleta la petite brune en regardant la tête de Brittany entre ses jambes.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Berry ? Tu commences à croire que dieu existe hein ? Lui demanda Santana avec un sourire satisfait. Non, non, non t'arrête pas, tu dois être capable de faire les deux.

Elle lui attrapa la main et la força à recommencer à bouger.

-Tu m'as allumé maintenant il faut que tu finisses.

Pour seule réponse elle n'eu que des gémissements et les doigts de la petite brune qui remuaient à peine.

- C'est bon hein, meilleur qu'avec l'autre baleineau et ce n'est que le début, lui murmura la latine.

- Mmm San, Rachel a un bon goût, s'exclama la blonde en se léchant les lèvres. Il faut que tu l'as goûte.

- Ah oui

La latina observa machiavéliquement la diva avant d'embrasser goulument sa petite amie. Une chose était sure, c'est que même si elle n'était pas complètement à l'aise, la petite brune n'avait jamais été aussi chauffée qu'en cet instant.

- Pourquoi on n'a pas joué avec elle avant ? J'aime vraiment ce bonbon, expliqua Brittany avant de replonger entre les jambes de Rachel.

Evidement celle-ci repartit dans d'innombrables gémissements, jusqu'à attraper la tête de la blonde pour la maintenir à cet endroit.

- Ne mange pas tout, je veux aussi déguster Berry, répliqua Santana.

Elle embrassa le ventre de la petite brune et remonta doucement jusqu'à ses seins.

- Qui aurait cru que tu pouvais être aussi délicieuse, gémit la latina en se mordant les lèvres avant de l'embrasser et de lui caresser la langue avec la sienne.

Rachel ne savait plus quoi faire, la seule chose qu'elle savait était qu'elle appréciait vraiment ce que lui faisaient ses deux amies. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser, tout n'était plus que gémissement, plaisir et quel plaisir, l'adolescente ne s'attendait pas à ressentir ça.

Aucunes d'entre elles n'avaient remarqué le bruit en bas, ni même la porte de la chambre qui c'était ouverte et encore moins la personne qui les observait. Jusqu'à ce que Rachel ouvrit les yeux comme ci elle avait ressentie sa présence.

- Qu…, Quinn tu es déjà là, bredouilla Rachel.

- Je vois que tu t'amuses bien, lui reprocha-t-elle avec dégout.

- C'est génial que tu sois ici Quinn, fit Brittany. Viens nous rejoindre car comme on dit, plus on est de fous, plus on rit.

- Non mais vous n'êtes pas bien ou quoi ?

Sur ce, Santana se leva du lit et rejoignit sa meilleure amie qu'elle attrapa par la main pour la faire venir sur le lit.

- Allez, arrêtes de faire ta timorée et écartes plutôt les jambes.

A peine venait-elle d'atterrir sur le lit de la diva que Brittany et Santana se chargeaient de la déshabiller en vitesse tandis que Rachel assistait à la scène sans intervenir.

- Vous vous kiffez et il est temps que vous mettiez en pratique ce qu'on a fait toutes les trois. Pour ne pas que tu sois trop perdu Quinn, on va rester encore un peu avec vous…

Quand Santana était chauffée, elle ne pouvait décidément pas s'arrêter et elle en demandait visiblement toujours plus. De son côté, Brittany était contente de voir que sa Sanny s'était ouverte aux autres ce soir-là. Dès que Quinn se retrouva elle aussi en tenue d'Eve, Santana s'occupa de caresser son intimité et la blonde lâcha malgré elle un premier gémissement. Elle se pencha ensuite vers le sexe juteux de son amie qu'elle lécha avidement tandis que Brittany décida de se joindre à sa petite amie en introduisant un doigt en Quinn pour lui faire ressentir plus de plaisir.

- C'est trop… bon, parvint à dire Quinn entre deux gémissements. Mais je n'arrive quand même pas à croire que je suis en train de me faire violer par mes meilleures amies.

- Dans la mesure que tu n'as pas l'air de t'y opposer et que tu y éprouves beaucoup de plaisir, on ne peut pas qualifier cela de viol…

- Ferme là Berry et viens plutôt prendre ma place, intervint Santana.

La petite brune s'exécuta sans perdre de temps et gouta avec envie au sexe de la fille qui lui plaisait, tandis que l'hispanique se demandait maintenant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire et, en vue de l'imagination qu'elle pouvait avoir quand il s'agissait de sexe, elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir plus de cinq secondes pour savoir comment allait se dérouler la suite. Elle chevaucha la petite blonde en agenouillant sur au dessus de son visage. Quinn commença alors à lécher l'intimité de son amie pour le plus grand plaisir de celle-ci.

- C'est un bonbon magique, on est jamais déçu par lui, expliqua la danseuse à la diva, tu peux le lécher, l'embrasser ou le sucer autant de fois que tu veux c'est toujours délicieux.

Elle caressa les cheveux de la brune tout en continuant de jouer avec son doigt en Quinn. Elle déposa aussi de petits bisous sur la cuisse de l'autre blonde jusqu'à ce que Rachel se décale un peu pour lui laisser le plaisir d'y gouter à son tour.

La diva sourit quand la danseuse se recula en se léchant grossièrement sa bouche. Sans savoir ce qui lui passait par la tête, elle lui attrapa la main et l'entraina contre le bureau où elle l'embrassa. Elles se caressèrent sensuellement, collées l'une contre l'autre pendant que sur le lit, Quinn attrapa les cuisses de Santana pour la rapprocher de sa bouche. Elles échangèrent un petit regard rempli de désir, la latina serra les dents pour ne pas crier. Toutes les deux ignorèrent ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendirent les gémissements de Brittany.

- Mmmm, haleta la blonde.

Rachel glissa sa main entre ses longues jambes et fit de petits cercles. Très vite elle insèra deux doigts le plus loin possible avant de les ressortir et recommencer l'opération plusieurs fois. Ses lamentations de plus en plus fortes attirèrent toute l'attention de Santana pourtant bien occupée.

- Berry fait gaffe à ce que tu fais, grogna l'autre brune.

Consciente de son pouvoir et de la jalousie qu'elle provoquait, elle accéléra son geste. La blonde, sous ses mains, ne savait plus à quoi se raccrocher, elle attrapa le bord du bureau et s'y agrippa de toutes ses forces.

- C'est excitant de t'entendre et de te voir si…, commença la petite brune

- Putain, Merde lâche là le nain, gronda à nouveau la plus grande.

- Sanny, elle est juste très gentille, gémit la blonde, on s'amuse, tu te souviens.

C'est à ce moment précis que choisit Quinn pour pousser sa langue à l'intérieur de l'intimité de sa meilleure amie. Tous les muscles de celle-ci se contractèrent et elle soupira de plaisir.

- Oh merde Fabray, tu sais y faire

Elle avait dit cela tout en agrippant les cheveux blonds de son amie, espérant qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas.

Rachel, quant à elle, accéléra son mouvement en embrassant le cou de Brittany puis ses seins. Elle mordilla un téton puis l'autre tout en continuant son va et viens à une vitesse plus qu'agréable pour son amie.

S'en était trop pour Santana, si le gnome baisait sa petite amie, la seule personne qu'elle n'ait jamais aimée, elle devait faire de même avec Quinn.

Elle se releva aussitôt puis s'allongea au dessus de son amie qui grogna tout d'abord de frustration avant de laisser échapper un soupir de contentement en sentant les doigts de l'hispanique en elle. Un sourire se dessina rapidement sur les lèvres de Santana car elle nota que Quinn gémissait beaucoup plus fort que Brittany, preuve qu'elle se débrouillait bien mieux que Rachel. Celle-ci regarda derrière elle pour croiser alors le regard pervers que lui lancer l'autre brune.

- Rach ! Cria tout à coup la danseuse dans un râle de plaisir.

C'était pour ainsi dire la goutte d'eau qui fit débordé le vase, que sa copine gémisse sous les doigts de Rachel était déjà difficilement acceptable alors qu'elle prononce en plus son nom en pleine action était plus qu'inacceptable. De suite, elle retira ses doigts de Quinn et alla à la rencontre de Rachel qu'elle attrapa par le poignet.

- Toi, tu dégages de là et tu n'as plus intérêt à t'approcher de Britt si tu ne veux pas avoir à faire à moi.

Elle l'emmena jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit et la poussa à l'extérieur de la pièce. Elle fit ensuite signe à Quinn de la rejoindre et celle-ci s'exécuta immédiatement.

- Santana, je te rappelle que c'est ma chambre et que c'est donc toi et Brittany qui devriez vous en aller, fit Rachel à la porte fermée. Passe nous au moins nos vêtements, tenta-t-elle face à l'absence de réponse de la cheerleader.

- Vous n'en avez pas besoin pour ce que vous êtes censées faire pendant le reste de la soirée. Quant à toi Britt, je vais tout de suite te faire oublier ce que Rachel vient de te faire. Tu vas voir que c'est cent fois cent mieux avec moi.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Rachel et Quinn se regardèrent pendant un moment, leur regard déviant de temps à autre vers le corps nu de leur partenaire, jusqu'à ce que la blonde se décide à rompre le silence.

- Et dire qu'on avait seulement prévu de regarder un film ensemble ce soir.

- Oui enfin… je voulais aussi te dire que tu me plais beaucoup, rougit la petite brune.

- Toi aussi tu me plais beaucoup, répliqua Quinn en s'approchant de son amie pour lui prendre la main. Mais il faut que tu m'expliques quelque chose, pourquoi est-ce que Santana et Brittany nous ont fait l'amour au juste ? Parce que là, je n'ai pas tout comprit.

- Je leur ai demandé de venir pour qu'elles me donnent des conseils sur la façon dont je devais me comporter avec toi pour te faire comprendre que tu me plais, elles devaient aussi m'aider à confiance en moi, et Brittany a eu l'idée qu'on fasse l'amour toutes les trois pour que je me sente plus légère… Et maintenant qu'on vient de vivre cette orgie qu'on ferait mieux d'oublier, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

- Je te propose de commencer par cela…

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de Rachel, leur visage n'était maintenant séparé que de quelques centimètres et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent bientôt en un tendre baiser. Ce moment de bonheur dura jusqu'à ce qu'un cri retentisse de la chambre de la jeune brune.

- Brittany a vraiment l'air de prendre son pied, souffla la diva pour elle-même.

- Elle a du lui exploser les tympans, songea alors Quinn. Tu as une idée de suite où on n'aurait pas à subir le bruit de leurs ébats ?

La diva sourit aussitôt et se rendit dans la chambre d'ami où elle s'empara d'une couverture. Elle revint à la fit passer autour d'elle et de la blonde. Elles descendirent ensuite les escaliers, chacune avec une main sur la couverture pour qu'elle ne tombe pas, l'autre accrocher à celle de leur amie qui était libre, et s'installèrent confortablement dans le canapé où elles purent profiter pendant un bref instant d'être enfin ensemble, elles qui se cherchaient depuis tant de temps. Seulement un bref instant car les deux filles de l'étage se mirent à crier de plaisir toujours plus fort et pendant un très, très long moment.

* * *

_**"pour vous inscrire à ce cours du soir, laissez une review"**_


End file.
